


Jail Talk

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted car theft, Bucky played along, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tony's a little hungover, Tumblr Prompt, maybe should be more serious than a mall jail but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky played along with one of Tony's drunk ideas and now they're both paying the price.Prompt: “I can’t believe I’m sitting in a mall jail with you of all people”





	Jail Talk

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in a mall jail with you, of all people.”

Bucky couldn’t help the chuckle as he heard that, turning his head to look at his boyfriend that had decided to sit in the corner, back against the wall with an arm over his eyes. “I’m not the one that got you drunk, remember, that was all you.”

“No, but you didn’t have to listen to me.”

“So the whole idea about trying to drive the car out of the lobby was too fun to pass up,” Bucky said with a shrug. “Not as fancy as some of yours, but it wasn’t too bad.”

“With your training, you could’ve gotten it out of here easily anyway, how the hell did you get caught?” Tony grumbled, just wanting to keep the light out of his eyes.

Letting his gaze drop to the floor before sitting up, Bucky told him, “Maybe I wanted to get caught… maybe I felt normal for just a little while. I couldn’t do stuff like this in my youth, you know.”

Finally lifting his arm, Tony peeked over at him. “You did it to be normal…?”

“Well, yeah…”

Tony sighed. What a turn this was taking already. “Alright… I guess we can cause more trouble later if it’d help.”

Sliding down to the floor, Bucky crawled over to Tony, resting his chin on the other’s knees. When Tony looked at him, Bucky suggested, “Maybe we can cause more trouble right now, huh?”

“Please don’t seduce me right now, darling, I’ve got a horrible headache…”

“You’re no fun,” Bucky stated, closing the gap to give him a kiss anyway, then settling for gently running his fingers through Tony’s soft hair. “Maybe next time we’ll have a Nerf battle.”

“You really want to get banned from here, don’t you?”


End file.
